His Return (Sequel to 'Smile More')
by VanDerLinde RDR2
Summary: Eight years has gone by since Naomi realized who Jack Napier was in the depths of his soul- a monster. Eight years had passed since he had disappeared from her life. Now, with the rise of The Joker in Gotham city, will Naomi recognize the man she used to love? If so, will she accept the fact that he just may be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, before we get to the story, I wanted to make one thing known, this is the sequel to my story 'Smile More' which is about Jack Napier and the O/C Naomi Lawson's relationship before Jack becomes the Joker. He will be the full fledged Joker in this story so you may want to read the first one to get an idea of events up until now. If not, I'm sure this story will work alright by itself. Also, I will clarify that the Joker in this story is Heath Ledger's joker. Enjoy!**

Naomi approached the casket which contained her childhood friend, Tyler. A tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of him laying there, lifeless, hopefully in a better place. She studied the stitches in his face, from the corner of each side of his mouth, he had been sliced half way up his cheek. Hatred boiled within her as the scars looked all too familiar, they looked-

Naomi felt a warm hand on her back and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She looked back at her older brother by one year to see that tears welled in his eyes as well. Next to him, stood his wife of seven years, Naomi's best friend, Courtney. Naomi's chin trembled as she directed her attention to the couple. "I can't believe he's gone."

The tears broke free from Courtney's eyes. "Do you think it was him?"

Naomi bit her lip and nodded, "I know it was him..." She sniffled, touching the body of the corpse gently. "Look at his face, he wanted me to know, it's a message."

Nick turned away from the casket, looking pale in the face as if he would be sick. His best friend was gone too soon at the age of 29. To make it worse, it seemed like his life had been taken by none other than Jack Napier.

Naomi wiped her tears with the tissue she held clutched tightly in her right hand and followed her brother to sit on the front pew of the small church. "I'm so sorry Nick." She shook her head, hating herself in that moment. "I shouldn't have ever gotten involved with him."

Nick took a deep breath, Naomi watching distantly as he clinched and unclenched his fists. She looked up at Courtney as she walked over and took one of his hands in her own.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss." Naomi looked over her shoulder at the sound of the familiar voice to see Bruce Wayne approaching, wearing his overly expensive suit as usual. He dipped his head in respect. "This horrendous crime is something I'm not willing to see occur in my city."

Naomi stood up to embrace him in a hug, over the last few years, Bruce had become a friend. "Thank you."

Nick looked over his shoulder as well, studying the rich playboy as he hugged Naomi for what he felt was a second too long. He cleared his throat, eyeing Naomi accusingly. Despite what Naomi seemed to think of the billionaire, Nick did not deem him someone to be worthy of the affections of his sister, he had heard of the man's many women and she deserved better. "Bruce, I hate to be crass but what exactly do you expect to do about this? We do live in Gotham city after all, we're practically in danger when we close our eyes every night."

Bruce forced a polite smile onto his face. "I am currently working with the GCPD funding them as need be to work towards our mutual goal." He looked over to Naomi. "Luckily, we already have one of the finest officers working for us."

Naomi gave a small smile and rolled her eyes. "Stop. I haven't even been on the force long."

Bruce chuckled quietly, "Would you care to come with me to grab a drink?" He gestured towards the kitchen area where several flavors of punches were set out for the attendees of Tyler's showing.

Naomi nodded, dipping her head politely to Nick and Courtney as she excused herself and followed Bruce.

Courtney stared after the pair as they walked off toward the drinks arm-in-arm, she found it strange that Naomi hadn't so much as let on about her apparent friendship with Bruce Wayne or how the two had gotten to know one another. She looked over at her own husband who sat bedside her, watching the two as well. "Did you know about that?"

Nick shook his head, too saddened to give much of a response. "Not much."

Courtney, despite the situation at hand, managed to put her sorrow to the side a bit and chewed on her lip as she watched Bruce's hand slide down Naomi's back to rest just above her butt. The blonde had a hard time understanding how she had missed something so exciting in her friends life.

Naomi carefully took the cup of punch that Bruce handed to her. "So, the seventeenth of this month, are you free?"

Naomi bit her lip, keeping her eyes fixated on the red punch. Before looking up at the handsome man, surprising herself when a smile crossed her face. Her eyes danced with subtle humor, "Bruce Wayne, if I didn't know better I'd say you're asking me out at a showing."

Bruce smiled his million dollar smile. "I thought we were past me exactly having to ask you out, aren't we?"

Naomi tapped her fingers on the side of her cup. "Depends, are we past you keeping up on your playboy persona whether I am or am not around?"

Bruce grabbed her chin gently, staring into her eyes with nothing but honesty. "I have not slept with those other women, Naomi." His eyes searched hers for any sign of distrust. "It's only a show."

Naomi took a deep breath, "But-"

"So, what's going on here?" It was Courtney who had walked up, ready to stick her nose right into Naomi's business.

Naomi sighed, "Nothing, Court." She wanted to tell her what was going on between herself and the playboy billionaire but Bruce on the other hand, didn't seem interested in bringing whatever they had to light. "I'm just talking to Bruce about some things."

"I see."

"What?"

Courtney shrugged before nodding at the alter as Nick climbed up the steps, preparing to speak about his best friends life. Naomi and Bruce both turned their attention to Nick as well when he began speaking.

"Tyler left us all too soon." Nicks eyes traveled over the guests. "He was my best friend, but more than that, he was my brother. Now he's gone. Tyler was a strong individual, confident, trustworthy, and generally a great person to be around."

Naomi zoned out, Nicks voice fading into background noise as she thought about her friendship with Tyler and how he had been the one who finally lifted the veil from her eyes and revealed Jack Napiers true colors.

She had loved Jack with her entire heart and was committed to him for nearly three years from the beginning of her Junior year in high school. She had been set on marrying him only for their relationship to blow up in flames when she realized how truly psychotic he was. For the first couple years, he had hidden it rather well, not causing Naomi to experience the slightest bit of suspicion, then he joined the mob.

Naomi's mind flashed back to the memories which haunted her at night, the memories which she would jerk awake to, sweating profusely. They were memories of the warehouse, him threatening to carve her eyes from her skull, memories of him chasing her through the dim building, intent on taking her life. What had triggered that? Naomi's only guess was that he was ready to off her because she had discovered who he truly was. The worst part was that she had called the police on him after managing to escape, she hadn't officially been a cop at that time- when the police had gotten there though, they reported to her that he was gone.

Naomi closed her eyes in an extended blink before fixating her gaze on the casket. He was back, after eight years, he had returned and based on his choice of victim, it seemed that he hadn't gotten over the past. Naomi swallowed. There was no telling who in her life was safe. She jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder and jerked away from the contact only to see a surprised look on Bruce's face. "I'm sorry." She apologized, trying to collect herself, "excuse me."

Naomi dismissed herself to the back of the room, before slipping quietly out the door and taking a seat on the bench outside. It was her fault, it was all her fault. She knew Tyler wouldn't have had been killed if she hadn't gotten close to Jack all those years ago. Life wouldn't be as it was now at all. She wouldn't struggle to sleep due to fear of him coming back to take her life. She wouldn't have dreams of him lighting her house on fire and allowing her to burn to death like he had that one family so many years ago.

It seemed she had stayed outside lost in her thoughts longer than she realized because it didn't feel like long before people started exiting the church, quiet and solemn. She looked up when Bruce touched her arm lightly and smiled down at her. "I'll see you later."

"Ryder, calm down!" Naomi laughed as she spun in circles with the boy who was soon to turn nine. She stopped finally, upon losing her balance and released him from her grip. "Go get your daddy."

Ryder took off with a delighted smile, running into the family room and jumping on Nicks lap. Nick groaned at the impact and slid his son over to sit next to him on the couch. "Did aunt Naomi put you up to this?"

Ryder giggled and nodded, "Daddy, do you think that mommy will let me have a snack?"

Nick chuckled and looked over to Courtney who stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She shook her head at him and stuck her tongue out, clearly having had heard what the young boy had asked.

Naomi walked into the family room almost awkwardly, guilt of Tyler's death still weighing heavily upon her shoulders.

"So, Bruce Wayne?"

Naomi glared with a hint of playfulness at Courtney. "He's just a friend."

"I hope so." Nick still sat on the couch, turning his head towards the women in a way that looked uncomfortable. "If not, you need to open your eyes to his reputation."

Naomi rolled her eyes, looking away from her overprotective brother and back to her friend. "We see one another sometimes, we're friends."

The blonde popped a grape into her mouth. "In what context do you see one another though?" She wiggled her brows suggestively, making Naomi crack a smile. "Are you friends with benefits?"

Naomi's face redenned and she looked at the ground in attempt to contain her laughter. Once the smile was on her face though, she found it near impossible to wipe it off. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Courtney's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her head in both amusement and excitement, "So you-"

"Please, both of you shut up." Nick stood from the couch, Ryder looking up at him, surprised by his anger. He gestured to both of the women, "I have just lost my best friend- ever. I just got to see him for the last time and I'll never see him again. So please." He slammed his hand down on the end table angrily, "If you could refrain yourselves from showing excitement over Bruce freaking Wayne and his dick in my presence, I would appreciate it."

Naomi and Courtney looked at one another wide-eyed, hardly having seen Nick lose his temper. Naomi nodded, "I'm sorry, we weren't thinking about Tyler."

Courtney nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry baby, I know we weren't as close to him as you were."

Nick dipped his head in acceptance. "Apology accepted but I think I'm going to head to bed now." He reached over and ruffled Ryder's dark hair before making his way over to and up the stairs, the aura of brokenness radiating from him.

Naomi watched him with a newly broken heart, it was all her fault...

****  
 **Hey guys, as always, questions/comments are appreciated and help motivate me to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Jack Napier or anything else DC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi woke up with a jolt, sweating profusely as she had been used to ever since the night Jack had taken her to the warehouse. Reaching over, Naomi flicked on the lamp sitting on her nightstand only to reveal something that made her heart drop.

Jack's knife was sticking straight up, stabbing a Joker card into the wooden surface. Naomi closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. It couldn't be, he had been in her room? Naomi's tongue darted over her lips, eyes traveling to her open bedroom window. He had been there.

With a shaking hand, she removed the knife she would recognize anywhere from her end table and took the card between her hand. Turning it over, she discovered he had written in it in red ink. The message was simple as it read, 'Miss Me?'

She allowed the card to slip between her fingers and drop to the floor, heart racing with a force she thought could break through her chest. Her gaze flicked to the clock next to her lamp, it read 4:30am.

Naomi combed her hair back with her hands before making the move to shut and lock her window and returning to sit on her bed. She leaned forwards, elbows on her knees and face in her hands. Whatever had motivated Jack's return, Naomi knew he wouldn't stop until his goal had been accomplished.

"Bruce!" Naomi giggled when the billionaire pinned her down to the couch and climbed on top of her, ticking her to the point she felt as if she were going to burst.

Luckily, she was saved by Alfred walking into the room. "Bruce-" the older man smiled politely at Naomi as she squirmed out from under Bruce, "Miss Lawson."

Naomi held up her hand in protest, "Call me Naomi, please." She returned a polite smile to him, "I am here much to often for such formalities."

Alfred chuckled, "Miss Naomi, could you give Bruce and I a moment alone? I promise to make it brief."

Naomi nodded, eyes flicking to Bruce's dark ones. "Of course." She stood to her feet and made her way out of the from through the heavy wooden double doors.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce studied him quizzicaly, "I haven't forgotten another meeting, have I?"

Alfred shook his head and clasped his hands behind his back, "Not that I'm aware Master Bruce. However, I did want to address with you what was just on the news."

Bruce's face turned to one of interest, he sat up straight on the couch. "What was it?"

The butler heaved a deep sigh, "It seems that we have a maddened clown within our city." Alfred shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Bruce stood up, a small, yet disturbed smile finding it's way onto his face. "A clown? What's known of him?"

Alfred rocked forward on his toes, "Hardly a thing, Master Bruce, other than the fact he robbed a bank earlier this evening and was caught on tape doing so."

The billionaires brows knit together in confusion, "He robbed a bank in broad daylight?"

Alfred nodded, tucking his lips in. "It seems so. Even catching him on tape, he's unrecognizable, he took off his mask, right into the camera." Alfred paused, thinking back to what he had seen. "His face, was terribly scared around his mouth to resemble a smile and his face, well, he had it painted like a clown."

Bruce smoothed down his slicked back hair and patted the man on the shoulder. "Thank you, Alfred. I'll have him off these streets."

Alfred dipped his head respectfully, "Should I fetch miss Naomi?"

Bruce smiled at that, "If you would, Alfred."

Just as Alfred exited the room, Naomi entered, casting Bruce a look of curiosity. "What was all of that about?"

Bruce fixed the cuffs of his blue flannel shirt, rolling them up to his elbows how they had been before his tickle war with Naomi. He smiled at her in amusement, "If Alfred meant you to know I'm sure he wouldn't have requested to speak with me privately."

Naomi rolled her eyes and walked close enough to him to feel his breath hit her face as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, a teasing smile upon her face, "Why do you have to be so secretive? Are you living a double life?"

Bruce feigned thought, scrunching up his nose at the small woman, "Wouldn't that be a triple life if I had another one outside of this and everyone's idea of Bruce Wayne?"

Naomi laughed, "You're a smartass." She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips as she had done so many times in the past ten months. That was what hurt her so much at times, they had been together for ten months but no one had any idea... except Alfred of course. It seemed like their relationship was such a secret and Bruce never expressed any desire to drop his playboy persona although the reasons he weaved when asked didn't seem all that important to the success of his business to her.

"What's on your mind?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts, chocolate brown eyes studying her.

Naomi moved away from him, tightening her pony tail. "It's nothing. What are you doing later?"

He raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing across his lips, "Well, you?"

Naomi forced a laugh, the fact they were still a secret making it's way to the forefront of her mind to bug her. "Maybe if you're lucky."

Bruce stepped towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin upon her head. "Tell me what's wrong."

Naomi spun around to face him, "Am I just a long term booty call?"

Bruce's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Is that what you think?"

Naomi shrugged and extended her arms out to her sides, "What am I to think, Bruce?" She scoffed, "We're great in situations we're alone but God forbid anyone else knows we're a couple... If that's what we are."

"It is what we are." Bruce stared intently into her eyes, his own heart hammering. "I'm committed to you, Naomi. I thought you knew that."

She took a deep breath, "That's what I've been telling myself."

There was a look of hurt in the billionaire's eyes, "I can't give you a normal relationship, Naomi. I have a reputation I must maintain even if it's just a front."

"I don't understand."

Bruce rested his hands on her shoulders, "Please, try."

Naomi offered a small, but sad smile, "It's probably not best to out our relationship at this point anyway."

"Why?"

She fidgetted with her hands, looking down at them as she put her words together. "My ex is in town."

Bruce pursed his lips, "Ok, so are you still interested in him? Like... which one?"

Naomi met his gaze, "The one that, of all the others, I never want to see again." She searched his eyes for recognition but found none, "Jack."

Bruce's eyes widened again, "Jack, your high school sweetheart?"

Naomi nodded, "The one who killed Tyler, the one who tried to kill me."

Bruce bit down on his bottom lip and began to pace back and forth, putting together pieces of a puzzle he just realized was there. "You said his face was scarred, didn't you?"

Naomi nodded, "His dad had sliced it on one side from the corner of his mouth. Why?"

He unintentionally ignored her question, "How do you know he's back?"

Naomi kicked at the ground loudly as she thought back to the other morning. "I woke up a few days ago to my bedroom window being left open- not by me... then there was the fact that his knife was stuck into my end table with this," Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out the card which had been left for her, extending it out to Bruce.

Bruce took the playing card, studying it for a moment. "Joker."

"Turn it over."

Bruce did as told, immediately seeing the red message. He read it aloud, despite himself, "Miss me?"

Naomi shifted, "He didn't hurt me, I have a feeling he has other plans. So, to keep him off your back, maybe we shouldn't go public at the moment anyway."

Bruce stared silently at the card for a moment, jaw locked in place. He handed it back to her slowly, "It isn't about me being safe, I can take care of myself. You though, not saying you're not a smart woman but I would feel much better if you stayed here with me until he is off the streets."

Naomi's own eyes widened at that and she felt her breath catch in her throat, "I'll be fine. You don't have do do that."

Bruce cast her a look to silence her, "Who said I wanted to do it because I have to?" He pointed at her, "You staying with me will make me feel a lot better than you living in your home alone though."

Naomi hesitated to respond for a moment. "Do I have a choice?"

He shook his head, "Can't say you do. We will collect your necessary items tonight, not that it will take long to get the creep off the streets."

Naomi eyed him questioning, "You act weird, like you know something I might not."

Bruce sighed, "I have reason to believe I am aware of exactly who Jack is."

"But... you haven't met him, have you?"

When Bruce spoke, his voice was grim. "Don't necessarily have to know him to recognize him when he makes the news."

Naomi was taken aback, "What? When did he make the news? What's going on?"

Bruce clicked on the tv across the room. "I assume that the story should still be playing." He turned the tv to the news channel, before sitting down on the couch and pulling Naomi into his lap. "I'm sorry if this is too much for you."

Naomi shook her head and stared at the tv screen, "If it's him, I want to see."

"...Robbed in broad daylight," The words spoken by the news spokesman went in one ear and out the other, not holding her attention and becoming unnecessary background noise to the security video playing on the screen.

Naomi watched, almost forgetting to breathe as the man approached the camera, his build immediately reminded her of Jack despite the purple and green suit he wore. She felt her heart practically lurch in her chest as he raised his hand to his face and slowly removed his mask.

It was him.

The dark soulless eyes peered dangerously into the camera as if they could see through ones soul. Naomi stared at the man seeming to stare back at her and clenched the card he had left her in her right hand.

It was Jack. He was eight years older and now had a horrific scar from the other corner of his mouth going up his cheek to give the appearance of a sadistic smile. He was Jack though, his hair was green and his once white teeth looked yellowed. His face was painted like that of a clown but nothing would keep her from recognizing the man she once loved. She swallowed the lump in her throat, everything within her wanting to deny who it was on the screen. She couldn't bare to look at Bruce and admit she had once loved the deranged man. When she spoke, the words nearly caught in her throat but came out in a whisper, "It's him. It's Jack."

 **Boom! She knows. What do you guys think so far including her relationship with Bruce?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own anything DC related.**


End file.
